The aim of this project is to develop a computer-based "smart" skinfold thickness caliper specifically designed for use with the geriatric subject population. The design goal is to compensate for differences in skinfold compressibility, variations due to measurement site and for physical extremes within this subject population. A number of major design changes for skinfold calipers already have been investigated and incorporated into a caliper. We specifically targeted the adolescent and young adult population. The intent of the present proposal is to incorporate these improvements in a variant of that instrument which will facilitate more accurate skinfold measurement under the additional requirements posed by the older age group. Prior to developing this specialized instrument we will investigate the parameters which tend to limit accurate measurement in the older population, and the design changes which will optimize skinfold measures with this group. Construction and validation of a prototype instrument will fulfill our Phase I programs goals.